I'll See You Tonight
by Queequegg
Summary: He could see the fear behind April's eyes and knew that she was thinking the exact same thing. They were both frightened of the weight behind this 'goodbye'. ***Missing Scene from 2k12 Season 1 Finale - Showdown. **** Mild Spoilers ****


A/N  
Ok, ok, I couldn't help myself! I had to write a missing scene to go with the finalé - a scene, that I would like to assume that we, as viewers were just only privy to part of it.

I have only watched the finale once and this was a quick and dirty write, so apologies for any errors on my part. Enjoy!

*****MINIMAL SPOILERS AHEAD - don't read if you haven't yet watched the Season 1 Finalé, 'Showdown'*****

* * *

'I'll See You Tonight'

Donatello was pacing back and forth near the entrance of the lair. His mind was racing as he went through his enormous checklist of everything he could possibly need for their attack. He had to be thorough, there was no room for error. They weren't just battling henchmen on rooftops, this was a full on alien invasion. Possibly the end of the world. And the thing that scared Donatello the most, was that these aliens were after the love of his life.

As if on cue, the woman who was always on his mind came into view and as soon as she saw him she approached.

"Can I help with anything else?" She asked.

"I think I got it all. We're about to leave." He nodded to himself; yes, he was sure.

"Donnie-" April reached out to take his hand and still him. He hadn't realized that he was still pacing.

He turned to look at her and the reality of the situation suddenly hit him. There was no way for them to truly prepare for what they were about to walk into. And there was a decent chance that they wouldn't succeed.

He could see the fear behind April's eyes and knew that she was thinking the exact same thing. They were both frightened of the weight behind this 'goodbye'.

"Be careful, ok?" She said softly, locking her gaze with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Always." He replied back. Not wanting to look away from her, afraid it might be his last chance to see her bright blue eyes.

She gave him a confident smile and a small nod, even though he knew that she was still worried. And suddenly he was overcome with a burst of courage. He knew that this was his moment and he would make it count.

"April, I need to tell you something." He started.

He reached towards her and cupped her cheek with one hand. She smiled as she leaned into it slightly.

If he had had any lingering doubt, that one gesture quickly pushed it from his mind. The way that she accepted his touch and could look right at him, past the green reptilian skin and shell and really see who he was.

He leaned down, tipping her face up to meet his and ever so softly pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and gentle and over before April even had time for her eyes to fully flutter shut. He didn't intend it as a powerful romantic statement or grand gesture, he simply wanted to ensure that he walked into this battle without any regrets.

As they slowly parted, he rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and took one soothing breath, before he spoke again, confident, yet softly, to ensure it was only shared between the two of them.

"April, I love you."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and slowly opened his eyes. He leaned back to get a good look at her face. Her cheeks were blushed and her eyes sparkled. Her rosy lips were barely parted and it looked as though she was about to say something. But the sounds of footsteps pulled them out of their moment as the three remaining brothers moved into the room and lined up on either side of Donatello. Their father and teacher, followed behind and found his place, standing before them.

April smiled at the brothers as they lined up. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward to wrap a hug around Donatello. He instantly reciprocated and his arms went around her as well.

"I'll see you tonight." She whispered into his ear, a subtle reminder that she needed him to return safely.  
She stepped back from his hug, one hand lingering as it trailed down his arm and reluctantly pulled away from him. She stood along side Splinter and faced the four boys. Splinter had spoken words of wisdom and praise and she was sure that she had wished them all good luck, but Donnie's gapped-toothed grin was all she could remember.

"Let's go save the world" Leonardo announced and Donnie and the others followed him into the Shell Raiser.

As Donnie took his seat he wondered to himself what had taken him so long to finally tell the woman of his dreams that he loved her. She hadn't screamed, she hadn't been offended, she hadn't slapped him or ran away crying, as in many of the worst case scenarios that he had imagined.

He wasn't sure what would come after this, or even if she returned his feelings, but he knew that she was still his best friend and it had been worth the risk to tell her. And no matter what they faced as they walked into this battle, Donnie knew that this day would forever stand out in his mind as a fond memory.

Let's get this world-saving over with, he thought to himself. He had plans that evening, that he very much intended to keep.

**End**

* * *

**A/N - so I'd really like to imagine that there had been more behind that parting hug that April had given Donnie right before the boys left to battle the Kraang, and this is what i came up with. Looking at it again now, I think that if it had happened, then I don't think Donnie would have still been so nervous after the 'you're my hero' line. But hey, I still like the idea, and I'll probably need to add a follow-up chapter for after the celebration.**


End file.
